Mine
by MessyEater
Summary: Quinn is lonely. She just wants somebody who she can call hers and hers alone. After three failed relationships she finally had enough. The next time she becomes somebody's girlfriend, she will not let anyone get in the way of their relationship.
1. Careful

**Mine**

_Chapter 1_

"Nice hickey, Quinn."

I look up from the book I was currently reading to a smirking Puck. He was sitting next to me on my left as we were huddled together in circles in English class. We were supposed to act a scene from _Twelfth Night _and unlucky for me I was grouped with Noah Puckerman, Rachel Berry, and another nerdy guy whose name I didn't care to know. I would've ignored Puck under normal circumstances. I was used to his lascivious behavior enough to not bother myself with him, but there was something about the way he was now leering at me. Like just by looking at me he would know who gave me the hickey in the first place.

"It's not a hickey." I answered through gritted teeth.

He cocked his eyebrow suggestively, "It sure looks like one to me."

Damn him and his perceptiveness. I knew I would get into trouble when I forgot to cover it up with foundation that morning. I really thought people would be stupid enough not to notice but clearly I forgot about Puck, the one person who would know the difference between a hickey and a burn from a curling iron. He noticed before. I should've learned my lesson to be more careful.

"And don't think you could fool me with that curling iron shit, 'cuz you and I both know that was a very lame cover up."

I was tempted to smack that annoying smirk off his face but just as I was about to do just that Rachel chose that moment to get in between us.

"As much as we would like to hear you two talk about your incredible sexual escapades, Bud and I would really appreciate it if you'd give us a little help with the dialogs seeing as we're already behind compare to the other groups and I refuse to let this cost us that extra credit."

I rolled my eyes at her and went back to reading the scene from the book that we were supposed to act on, completely ignoring Puck. As much as Rachel annoys the hell out me I couldn't be more thankful that she interrupted Puck. I knew out of curiosity alone that he would try to find out who I was seeing at the moment. He's nosy like that, especially when it comes to my love life, seeing as we sort of dated a year ago and he was my baby daddy.

"Every time Quinn Fabray dates someone new it always turns out to be a juicy gossip." Puck whispered this time. "Can't wait to catch up on that."

I glared at him, trying to convey through my eyes how badly I would mangle him if he didn't shut up. Thankfully, Mrs. Reinhart started to speak up, interrupting him once again.

I couldn't shake my mind off what he said though and I zoned out as the teacher made the other groups read their dialogs in front of the class. In some ways, Puck was right. My relationships in the past years had all ended up messy. Gossip worthy, with me getting dumped because my boyfriends decided that they'd rather be with someone else. I knew it was partly my fault anyway, what with all the cheating, lying, and manipulating. And I thought, am I really that desperate in love? I found myself reevaluating my behavior.

"Did you tell Puck about us?"

I threw my jacket on the chair next to the bedside table and crossed my arms as I stared at Santana sitting on the bed, watching some show on the crappy motel television. It was either she was so absorbed in watching that she didn't bother answering or that she was pretending not to hear me. By the looks of it I would've believe it was the first one.

"Santana," I said more firmly, finally getting her attention. "Did you tell Puck?"

She scowled at that, "Why would I tell Puck?" she answered, already sounding annoyed. "I'm not stupid, Quinn."

"Well, he was all up on me during English," I said, making my way to sit on the edge of the bed. "He was making a big fuss about my hickey. I would've smacked him if Rachel hadn't interrupted."

Santana just rolled her eyes, "Didn't I tell you to cover it up before you go to school?"

I sighed in exasperation, "If you'd been careful like I told you to, we wouldn't even have a problem with this."

"It's not my fault your skin is freaking sensitive!" she scoffed.

We were always like this, arguing whenever we get the chance to. I think it has something to do with us always wanting to be the one on top. The head bitch in control. It bugged me at first. I couldn't really stand Santana's behavior most of the times. I guess it was because she knew exactly how to get under my skin, I mean, figuratively under my skin. It's okay though, because I knew exactly how to get to hers just as much.

It's my turn to roll eyes at her, "What I'm saying is we should at least try to slow down a little when it comes to stuff like this. We wouldn't want anyone knowing about this little affair we have going on, would we?"

"If there's one thing Santana Lopez doesn't do," she said. "It's 'taking it slow'. If you're having problems with me leaving marks on you and you're way too lazy to cover it up with foundation, why not wear turtlenecks? Problem solved."

"Turtlenecks are not my style and you know it." I answered with distaste. No way am I wearing something resembling to Rachel Berry's horrible fashion statement.

She leaned in closer and whispered rather seductively right in my face, "Then deal with it, Fabray."

"You're unbelievable." I muttered in resignation. I was too tired to argue, and seriously, arguing with Santana Lopez had always been pointless to me. She's as stubborn as stone.

"Well, did you brings me my burger?" she asked, changing the subject and settling back down on the bed with her back pressed on the wall.

Right, how could I forget?

"I had to stand in line for twenty minutes to get you those," I stated with displeasure, throwing her the plastic bag. If there's one thing I hated, it was standing in line ordering take out burgers in some dingy fast food joints.

She ignored me and started devouring her burger, her eyes glued back to the television screen. Yeah, she really knows how to get under my skin.

"I'll take a quick shower." I mumbled, going for the small motel bathroom.

I took my time showering, enjoying the cool sensation of water cascading on my body. I found myself thinking once again. What was I doing here anyway? The only other time that I'd been to a motel like this was when I'd babysit for Sam's little brother and sister. Now, here I was showering in a motel room with Santana sitting on the bed, probably waiting for me to finish so we can start what we came out here in the first place. A year ago, people wouldn't usually see me alone in a room with Santana, seeing as we started junior year dragging each other's hair in the hallway. We were friends during sophomore year but it was only because my duty as the captain of the cheerleading squad obligated me to make friends with the second in command. Not that whatever friendship we had before was all fake. We at least learnt to care for one another during our times in the squad. Before baby-gate, Santana and Brittany had been decent and faithful to me. They wouldn't join the celibacy club and glee and if they think otherwise, would they?

"What took you so long?" Santana demanded as soon as I stepped out of the bathroom with just my nightgown.

"I had to cool off first," I answered flatly, drying my wet tresses with the towel.

"Forget the hair, Fabray. I wants to get mack on now."

I rolled my eyes but dropped the towel nonetheless and went to lay with her on the bed. She wrapped her arms around my waist, pulling me closer. She stared at my eyes for a few seconds and breathed in my scent. I smiled at her lips which was a mere inches away from mine, my heart beating fast in anticipation. I waited but she still didn't make any move, and I had burning desire to know what she was thinking at the moment. I held my hand up and softly caressed her cheeks, and it was her turn to smile. It was one those rare Santana Lopez smile, something you only see when she was happy and knew that no one was looking, or when she was with Brittany. It still surprises me how she can manage to be a bitch at some point and then turn a complete 360 and she would looked so damn charming that I felt like I could trust her with anything.

It was me who finally closed the gap between us, taking her lips with mine. Surprisingly, her mouth tasted fresh, not a hint of grilled meat or onions from the burger she ate. I guess she took her time to refresh herself while I was in the shower. I appreciate that about her. Her perfume made me deepened the kiss, encircling my arms on her shoulders, pulling her closer if that was even possible. She started roaming her hands on my body as she ran her tongue on my lower lip, asking for entrance. I willingly obliged and our tongues met in my mouth, fighting for dominance. She rolled over and she was instantly on top me, straddling my hips. Her eager hands managed to get under my nightgown, palming my breast as our mouths continued to ravish each other. I moaned in our kiss at the sensation which encouraged her to squeeze roughly, not that I minded.

"Let's take this off," she murmured, already pulling my nightgown over my head.

I sat upright and held my arms up, allowing her to take it off and she tossed it unceremoniously on the floor.

I tugged at her nightgown, willing her to do the same. "You too," I whispered breathlessly.

She removed hers with no trouble and we were soon naked, our bodies flushed against each other. She moved again, starting on my neck. Her mouth lingering on her favorite spot, where my current hickey was located. She bit, lick and suck, probably leaving a much bigger bruise. I just have to use a good amount of foundation for those. She trailed kisses lower, on my collarbone, on the valley between my breasts, on my stomach. I was practically writhing underneath her. I knew where she was headed, and I found myself aching for her to stop teasing and just go for it. I felt her lips on the side of my hips and I knew she was near, if she'd just move her kisses a little more, she'd find how badly I wanted her to touch me there. I was almost about to beg for her when she finally dip her head lower and I instantly felt the soft touch of her mouth on my heated center. I arched my back in submission as her tongue darted out, gently flicking on my bundle of nerves.

"Oh god, Santana…" I gasped, my hands automatically went to grab on her hair, suddenly needing something to hold on to.

Santana had moved her mouth lower and my hips bucked in response when I felt her tongue make its way inside me. She flicked it in and out, in and out, and I bit my bottom lip so hard I could taste my own blood. The sounds I was making seemed to fuel her and she pulled away for a second only to come back with her mouth on my folds and her fingers slowly entering inside me. She thrust her fingers in and out the same way she did with her tongue, all while licking and sucking on my now very wet center.

"Santana…f-faster," I pleaded. "Please."

She did pick up the pace, pumping faster into me and I could feel her body shaking at the effort. My fingers tightened on her locks as I felt the tug in my stomach, signaling my impending release. I cried out loud once the wave of my orgasm hit me with my head tilting back into the pillows. I panted heavily, trying to compose myself as I slowly went down from my high. I could also feel Santana's intense breathing in between my legs. She pulled out her fingers from me and crawled back on top so we were face to face, capturing my lips once again in a searing kiss.

"What are you doing tomorrow night?" Santana asked out of nowhere while I was fixing my clothes, almost ready to leave that motel room.

"I dunno. Mom invited some friends from church over. She wants me there for dinner."

"'By friends from church' you mean your boy toy's parents?"

I bend down to retrieve my nightgown on the floor, not bothering to acknowledge Santana. She was still lying on the bed with the sheets around her naked body, elbows propped, watching me fuss around the room.

"You know you can always ditch that and come hang out with me," she suggested. "The 'rents won't be home all weekend. We could practically go down and dirty in my kitchen."

I sighed, almost tempted to just follow her suggestion altogether. I wasn't particularly thrilled over having to eat dinner with some people from church. Especially when Greg, that Christian boy that my mom set me up a date with was going to be there with his parents. He wasn't that bad. He was actually good looking enough for my standards, and his parents are awfully rich. I knew my mom's over excitement of us going out was mainly because of this knowledge.


	2. Emergency

**A/N: Sorry if I left the first part just like that, and for that I wrote the second part as fast as I could to make it up. I also forgot to put my author's note on chapter 1 so I'm just putting it here. This story is loosely based from Taylor Swift's song of the same title. Warning: Quinn will become a possessive, obsessive, jealous, manipulative, cheating bitch (sorry for the term) in the course of the story. Well that was probably an over statement but I kinda like that idea. HaHa!**

Part 2

"So what do you say, Quinn Fabray?" Santana interrupted my thoughts, "You, Me, just us in my house tomorrow. It'll be fun, and you can pay me back for rocking your world tonight."

I straightened up and finally turned to her. "I can't. I promise my mom I'd be there."

"How lame," she snorted. "My mom used to make me promise stuff I didn't intend on keeping. She made me promise when I was eleven that I won't have sex 'till I'm twenty five."

"Well I guess that's where were different." I intoned, making my way to the door. "See you on Monday."

I almost expected Santana to stop me from leaving. I knew she hated not getting her way. I sometimes do stuff like these just to spite her. I like how she scowls and creases her eyebrows every time she gets aggravated.

"Whatever, Fabray." She reached for the remote control, flipping open the television, and looking generally pissed. Seeing her like that almost made me reconsider her offer, but I thought better of it. I wouldn't want her thinking that she can easily get me to sleep with her whenever she needs a warm body underneath her, would I?

"'Bye." I said one last time as I stepped out of the room.

"So what are your plans after you graduate high school, Quinn?" It was Greg. He was looking at me expectantly from across the table. I realized I'd been zoning out for the past fifteen minutes while my mom, Greg's parents, and Mrs. Jacobson were chatting something about church. I've also been picking on my food. What was I thinking again?

Oh yeah, I've been thinking about Santana. I knew she was annoyed at me, but I couldn't shake away the way she looked after I said goodbye. She looked a little disappointed. I've never seen that on her before. She couldn't really expect me to come to her whenever she wants it, and I know she knows it. What we have is casual sex. We agreed that we won't get attached. I know Santana gets kind of possessive when it comes to people she gets close to. Puck and Brittany were the perfect examples. I frowned as soon I realized something. Am I her replacement for losing Puck to Lauren, and Brittany to Artie?

"Quinnie," My mom interrupted. "Greg is asking you a question."

I looked at him again, with his charming boy smile and his perfectly combed hair. He didn't seem a bit offended that I basically ignored him the first time.

"I don't know yet." I answered in a small tone. "I've been thinking of going to med school for a while though."

He grinned this time, showing his perfect white teeth. "That's cool. I'm also considering that. Mom always says we can use more doctors here in Lima."

Mommy's boy.

"I'm not actually planning on staying here after I graduate." I muttered. "I've always wanted to live somewhere with more civilization."

My mom inwardly scowled at me in disapproval. What? I was just telling the truth. She just cleared her throat and turned to smile at Greg.

"You must have a lot of plans for college, Greg." She cooed. "I heard you're in the fencing team at your school? You must be getting lots of offer from universities across the country."

Way to suck up, Mom. I know he's rich and all but she didn't need to make it too obvious how interested she was with pairing him up with her daughter.

I didn't bother listening after that. I was starting to dislike Greg. Sure, he was great and all but he didn't really need to be arrogant about it. And then I realized something: He was the complete opposite of Finn; smart, talented, and knows what he wants in life. Come to think of it, I've never actually dated a guy like that before. I narrowed my eyes at him. Maybe I could give him a chance. He's definitely good looking, and he sure is every parents dream boyfriend for their daughters. He may not be my type, but I could totally use him to my advantage. Watch out, Finn Hudson, because here comes Quinn Fabray's come back.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?"

I smiled sweetly, "Absolutely."

Greg smirked, "Great. I'll pick you up at seven sharp."

I ran my hand on his forearm, moving a little closer. If I'm gonna make this plan work I at least have to do it right. "Okay."

He took hold of my hand and brought it to his lips, kissing it softly in true knight in shining armor fashion. "Can't wait for tomorrow."

I smiled again, more forcefully this time. Okay, he was definitely not my type.

"Goodnight, Quinn."

"G'night, Greg."

He finally left, his eyes still on me as he hopped on the driver's seat of his silver porche with his parents already inside. Wow, I sure know how to flirt with good Christian boys. It will only be a matter of time before he falls for my charm and I'd earn myself a good Christian boyfriend. See what the guys in McKinley High were missing.

Dinner with Greg was exactly what I expected. For one, we were in an expensive restaurant outside of Lima, complete with reservations and all that. I've got to give it to Greg. He knows how to charm a girl. If he wasn't so arrogant I might I actually like him. Doesn't matter. He's rich and good looking enough to make up for his attitude problem. I just need him as a show off to Finn and Rachel, and the rest of the kids in glee that I've moved on and found someone who is better than any of them combined. I knew I was still bitter and it wasn't exactly healthy seeing as we're still working as a team to finally win Nationals this time around, but I couldn't really help myself. Why shouldn't I have some fun when the rest of them we're all paired up and I was alone and single. Of course, I kind of have Santana now. In secret. And we're not actually exclusive. I think she was screwing someone else every time I wasn't available. I got a little angry about that. The nerve of her going for somebody else's pants when she was getting it from me at a regular basis.

"Are you okay, Quinn?"

Greg was looking anxiously at my face. I just nodded and gave him a reassuring smile, turning back to my pasta.

"Are you sure?" he insisted, sounding a little worried. "You look kind of upset."

I realized I am upset and I was surprised at the reason why. I'm upset at the thought of Santana sleeping with someone else aside from me, and I don't exactly know why. Call it territorial? Possessiveness? I had a history of those. I don't particularly like the idea of sharing something that's mine.

Wait. Santana isn't mine. And I wasn't hers. We occasionally sleep together. In a motel room. Sex isn't dating. That's the first thing she said to me when we started this messed up affair. I was lonely then, and she offered me something no one else had with a promise that there won't be any complications. Is me being confused all of a sudden a complication?

"Do you want me to take you home?" Greg asked politely, surprising me with his sudden sincerity.

I didn't even think twice. "Yes, please. I think I'm having a migraine." It wasn't really a lie. My head was aching from all the thinking I've been doing.

Greg took me home and I allowed him to give me a goodnight kiss as we said our goodbyes and I had a great time on my porch. I didn't really, but I had to tell him that at least if I still want to keep him around. I went straight to my room and slumped on my bed, a little exhausted from that forty minute drive. I think Greg purposely dragged his driving, taking the long cut of the road.

I just wanted to sleep. It's Monday tomorrow. Need to wake up early for school. I went to my dresser and picked out my pajamas, but as soon as I readied myself to bed my phone buzzed, signaling a message. I grabbed it with an eagerness I didn't know I had at the moment, looking hopefully at the screen. She usually texts me at this time. Asking when we would meet again, if we should try a different motel, or remind me to bring burger or whatever she was craving for for the week each time. My shoulders hung and I sighed in disappointment when I saw it was just Mercedes, reminding me to not be late for the practice tomorrow for our group number in glee.

Whatever. Who cares if she didn't text? I couldn't care less about who she screws and who she doesn't. She's probably with Brittany right now, going 'down and dirty in her kitchen'. I don't freaking care!


	3. Mean

**A/N: I apologize if I'm taking this slow. I just want Quinn to figure herself out first before I get to the main dish of the story, which is basically Quinn doing what she does best: cheating, lying, and manipulating. Kind of evil, I know… I'm actually planning on making Quinn as hateable as possible, but since she's the POV of this story that's gonna be a little hard. I'm also having a hard time picturing Santana letting Quinn manipulate her, but I'll try my best to get around to it. **

**Also, I just wanna share some of the songs that inspired me while writing this:**

**Mine by Taylor Swift (of course! Just focus on the chorus though)**

**Must Get Out by Maroon 5**

**Here We Go Again by Demi Lovato**

**Best I Ever Had by Vertical Horizon**

**All You Wanted by Michelle Branch**

**Barely Breathing by Duncan Sheik**

**Last Request by Paolo Nutini**

**(These songs basically projects how the entire story will run for Quinn and Santana, so I guess that's also a teaser for you guys!)**

**I also disapprove of swearing… so I'll try to avoid them as much as Santana Lopez's mouth will allow (and I never actually heard them swear since it's a family show and all that so I think can manage to keep the profanity at a minimum).**

**Well, I think I've said too much already, but hey thanks for checking this out ;)**

**I guess I don't own Glee or any of its characters?**

_Chapter 2_

School on Monday was a complete drag. I lacked sleep since I had to wake up so early in the morning to show up at the auditorium for practice. I don't usually drink coffee but I felt the need to, seeing as the other girls looked so cheerful compared to me. Well, aside from Santana that is. She keeps on yawning every now and then and she was barely catching up to Brittany's and Rachel's choreography. I wondered silently what made her looked as exhausted as I was.

Probably crawled on someone else's bed sheet all night.

I frowned at the idea. How could she? After all these years she's still the same, typical Santana who sleeps with everyone she can get her hands on. The Never-Say-No girl from sophomore year. Just because I couldn't put out for her during the weekend she would find someone else to fulfill her need to be warmed all the time. Well, screw her!

I was suddenly irritated, and it showed as we started rehearsing our dance number. I couldn't lose that scowl on my face because Santana's back was directly in front of me. I felt the strong urge to shove her and demand where she'd been during the weekend. I bit my lower lip hard to control myself. It was obviously the HBIC in me overtaking my judgment.

What the hell is wrong with me? Of course I couldn't do that. Not in front of the others anyway. I could just imagine how I would look like. A jealous girlfriend who is paranoid that her boyfriend is cheating on her.

I was so absorbed in my thoughts that I didn't hear Rachel Berry calling my attention. Next thing I know, she was standing right in front of me, waving her hand in my face as if checking if I was even conscious. I blinked twice and stared at her, then at the others who were all giving me a bewildered look.

"Sorry," I mumbled apologetically. "I was just really tired and all."

I really was. I didn't exactly fall asleep immediately after that text from Mercedes. I was caught up in my mind again, thinking. It seems like I've been doing a lot of that for the last couple of days. And it sure was mostly about Santana. I don't know what's gotten into me to be honest. All I know is that it all started when I saw her smile genuinely for the first when we were in that bed. When I like it every time she furrows her brow into a scowl, I think I like it even more when she smiles like that. I wondered when I would have the privilege to see that smile again. Probably never, knowing Santana. Seriously though, if she smiles like that as often and actually be a little nicer to people she'd probably make lots of friends by now.

"You look deadbeat Quinn," Brittany commented, eyeing me curiously and looking concerned at the same time. "Maybe you should rest for a while."

The others agreed and so I made my way to piano seat in the corner and sat down warily, watching them continue without me. I caught Santana steal a glance in my direction. I couldn't guess what she was thinking though. She had this I-don't-care-about-you-I-only-care-about-me look. She also seemed a little… curious.

I realized right then and there that Santana hasn't acknowledged my presence since we came here. She couldn't still be pissed, could she? Whatever. Santana does that all the time. I think she even has a bad case of bipolar decease or whatever they call it. She'll come around by the end of the day and plan our next 'meeting'. I knew because that's Santana Lopez for you. If there's one thing she can't give up in life, it was sex.

After the rest of the girls finished the rehearsal (with them deciding that I should just stay in the background during the actual performance) we all headed to the locker room to change for fresh, sweat-free garments for the day. Rachel was talking to Brittany about some minor changes that had to be made in the choreography, and Tina and Mercedes went out to get some drinks, claiming the whole number made them thirsty. Lauren had gone off somewhere I didn't bother knowing. I became vaguely aware that it was just me and Santana standing around the room. Santana had long changed to a tight fitted skirt and shirt, making a move to leave but not before purposely bumping my back on her way.

"What the hell, Santana!" I asked, suddenly angry, making her face me back.

She smirked, "Sorry Lucy. I didn't see you standing there."

I stared at her in disbelief. Is she for real? What is she playing at?

"If I have done something to offend you, you should just say it to my face." I said bitingly.

Santana moved closer, slamming her palm on my locker, looking like she always does when she's in for a heated confrontation. "You didn't do anything, Tubbers. Aside from the fact that you ditched me all weekend."

I huffed in exasperation, "I didn't agree to it in the first place. You can't honestly expect me to come running to you whenever you needed someone to warm your belly!"

"Well that is what this thing is about, isn't it?" she scoffed. "You get to have sex with me and I get to have sex with you whenever I want. That's our deal."

She was being childish. What brought all this on? Why is she suddenly being… possessive?

"I don't have time for this, Lopez." I muttered between my teeth. "I need to get to Chem."

She scowled, moving out of the way. "Fine." She spat, "But don't expect me to keep hanging around if you're gonna pull off that stunt every time." She leaned in closer again, whispering in my ear, "I have my needs, you know? And I can always get them somewhere else."

And she was out of the room before I can even say anything back. My anger was bubbling over again at her last words. I felt myself fuming. Santana Lopez knows exactly what to say to make me lose it. I feel like slapping someone just to release this sudden outburst of rage in my body. I settled with slamming my locker door as hard as I could and making my way to class with my fists clenched at my side.

**PS: It's short, but I'll make it a point to update as often as I can. I can't wait to get with the juicy part so yeah, I'll update really fast. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Sugar, We're Going Down

**Sorry guys if I haven't updated for a week. Work is such a drag. I had to be at the office 5 days a week, 9 hours a day. It sucks! I realized I will only be able to update during my days off which is every Monday and Tuesday. I'll try to make the most out of it though. Maybe 2 to 3 chapters per days off.**

**Thanks for bothering to read this piece of idea I have. Again… I'm taking it slow :D**

As soon as the bell rang, signaling the end of third period, I hastily walked out of Lit class to go look for Santana. I'm gonna make her regret what she said. If she thinks she can just toss me to the side every time she doesn't get her way with me then she's got another think coming. I can't let her control me like this. No one controls Quinn Fabray.

I didn't have to look any further when I spotted her walked in the hallway, side by side with Brittany with their pinkies linked. A flash of something more like irritation took over me at the sight, and I suddenly had a strong desire to push them away from each other.

I composed myself as I approached and block their path, making them stop to look at me.

"Hey Britt," I greeted with a fake smile, "Santana."

I had emphasized her name, hoping she caught the bitter tone.

Santana crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at me. "What do you want?"

I ignored her and turned to Brittany. "I just need to talk to Santana, Britt, is that okay?"

"Okay," She said simply, and then looked at me expectantly.

"In private." I clarified.

"Oh," Her eyes shifted to Santana then back to me, hesitating. "Yeah…sure."

When Brittany finally left the two of us alone, I instantly grabbed hold of Santana's wrist and dragged her along with me. Of course, Santana being Santana didn't let on without a struggle. I practically had to push her inside an empty janitor's closet.

"What do you want, Fabray?"

I glared at her, determined to make her realize who she's messing with. "I know you're a bitch, Santana, but I didn't know you can be like this cold hearted slut!"

She scoffed, "You're one to talk, Quinn, when you manage to cheat on every guy who falls stupidly for your sweet, scheming ass."

I felt my anger seeping through again at her words. "You're as bad as I am," I retorted, "Worst even. You couldn't even stand being in a relationship without sleeping with everyone who was willing to put out for you for one night."

"So what? It's not your freaking business what I do. Besides, you can't blame me if people around here know I'm a walking hot piece of action."

"No, you're just a walking bitch who is so scared of dealing with your own feelings that you messed it up with the only person who actually cared about you!" I know it was a low blow, but I can't seem to stop myself anymore. Santana had pushed my buttons, and I felt the strong need to hurt her for making me feel this way, when I didn't even know what I was feeling.

She fell silent at that but regained her composure just as quickly. She eyed me down, as if assessing how she would hit me back after that blow. "Yeah?" she finally answered, her voice dangerously low. "Well, at least I wasn't so desperate and miserable in life that I'd settle on ruining everybody else's just so I won't feel so alone."

That hit a nerve, and I froze. As much as it pained me to admit it, she was right. I'm alone and no one wants me. Santana knows that all along and she was using it against me.

I can feel my eyes burning as tears threatened to spill down. All this time I thought I was good at hiding and ignoring it, and here was Santana reminding me how miserable I feel all this time.

I tried to contain the sudden rush of feeling like being hit by a brick wall square in the chest, making me unable to speak. The last thing I want is for Santana to see how vulnerable I am at the moment. I didn't realize that she was good at turning things around that she was able to make this confrontation all on me.

She was just looking at me now, anticipating my snarky reply. I couldn't think of any, but I knew I had to do something to make this even. I felt my fist clenching again, my breathing getting heavy. I was hurt. I had to do something to hurt her just as much.

Before I knew it, my palm had connected to her face, the sound of the slap echoing in my ears. She was obviously shocked, holding her left cheek with both hands and staring at me like she couldn't believe I just slapped her in the janitor's closet.

"You bi-" She started, but I didn't give her a chance to finish as I walked out of that small, stifling room. My tears were falling freely as I made my way to the girl's bathroom. I was beyond relieved when I found no one there and I flung myself to farthest stall from the door, determined to stay there until classes were over.

I just sat and sobbed quietly for a minute, thinking how pathetic my life turned out. I was supposed to be the most popular and desired girl in this stupid high school. I was supposed to be the Quarterback's cheerleader girlfriend. I was supposed to be prom queen. And now I have nothing? Santana was right. I am alone and I just want everyone else to suffer with me. Misery does love company. And I was beyond miserable.

I was thankful we didn't have glee club that day. I wasn't in the mood to sit there and listen to Mr. Schue ramble about stuff I didn't care at the moment, or listen to Rachel sing. I just want to go home and curl up in my bed. I was physically and emotionally drained and I would give anything for a long, undisturbed slumber.

My mom was at the living room when I got home from school, talking on the phone. She seemed… excited about something. She was practically beaming. She looked up and saw me and her smile grew even wider.

"Yes… I'll make sure both of us will be free." She rambled on, her attention back on the phone. "Yes. We'll go to the mall tomorrow to shop for dresses. She'll love those…"

Her voice faded as I walk into the kitchen, pouring myself a glass of water. I wondered what Mom was up to this time. When she said 'We' that probably means she and I. Why would I want to shop for a dress tomorrow? Free when? I hope it wasn't another one of those neighborhood functions she seems to take interest in lately. I might have to think of another excuse to pass. Whatever. I don't need another no sense stuff to think about. I was exhausted enough as it was.

"Quinnie!" Mom called out just as I made a beeline for the stairs. Too late.

I hesitantly stepped back down. "Mom?"

"Greg's parents invited us for a party on Friday night." She informed me, sounding overjoyed. "I promised we'd be there. Greg made them invite you too. He seems to really like you."

So that explains the mood. She'd been pushing for this little fling from Greg and me since the beginning. Mom must be very satisfied with herself now that her plan actually worked.

On second thought. It hadn't actually worked on me, since I don't really like Greg. It was just all part of the plan. A plan I don't really have any heart on following through anymore, especially after what happened in the janitor's closet earlier.

"I don't know, Mom." I desperately tried to think of a good excuse to bail on the spot. "I might have plans on that night."

She frowned, "Whatever it was, cancel. This party is going to be great. Phyllis invited some of the well to do families in this town. The mayor's wife will be there. It'll be good for us if people actually see us there."

It surprises me sometimes how Mom and I were alike. We'd practically do anything for the sake of our own reputation. I guess I couldn't blame her. We'd been one of the well to do families before… until I got myself pregnant at sixteen, and Dad cheated on Mom with a tattooed hooker. All we both wanted are for things to go back to the way they were.

I sighed. Maybe this party wouldn't hurt. It'll be good for us. Besides I don't have anything to do on Friday night anyway now that Santana and I were… well, I think we're over. I don't think she'll let me get near her without pulling my hair or shoving me on the hallway after that slap. Forget her. She's never been good for me anyway.

"Okay," I finally answered.

I don't think Mom could be anymore happier. She beamed again and gave me a hug. "It'll be a great party, Quinn. I promise."

I just nodded on her shoulders, not feeling anywhere near excited about the party.

**PS: I am now working on the next chapter. Still have two days to make it up before workday again.**


	5. There She Goes

**A/N: I got distracted so I wasn't able to update and my internet connection was down for some reason, I'm really sorry… This chapter is kind of a filler just to set the pace of the plot I am planning on doing.**

_Chapter 4_

The party was as boring as I expected, and I immediately regretted letting Mom talked me into it. Normally I would enjoy these kinds of formal social gatherings, but that was kind of hard to do since I was surrounded with people who were practically twice my age or even more. By the end of the night I was pretty convinced that Greg was the only other under aged attendee in that place aside from me.

Greg was a gentleman as usual. He kept me company the whole night. He would occasionally ask if was okay, or if I'm hungry or need something to drink. I would find him sweet if I didn't know that he was just being a guy: going out of their way to impress a girl and get into their pants. Although I have my suspicions that mommy's boy is still a virgin. I might be wrong of course but I couldn't really care less.

I still couldn't decide whether I should push through with my original plan or not. If I did that would just prove Santana that she was right about me being desperate.

Wait. Why should I care what she thinks? I was still angry and hurt that I tried to avoid crossing paths with her for the rest of the week, which wasn't that hard considering that we only have few classes together and glee club and it was obvious that she was doing the same but with the added cold shoulder and occasional scowl on my way. I was so sick and tired of her behavior that I didn't even bother glaring back. By Friday I pretty much convinced myself that I was done with her.

There was still a part of me though, a part that I ignore most of the time that misses her. It was a weird feeling. Like missing your enemy because there's no one to argue anymore. But I knew it was something more than that. We've grown so much closer since we started this thing we have… had, whatever it was. I've never been as physically close with anyone, not Finn, or Sam, or even Puck. I wouldn't deny that I found the idea repulsing the first time she proposed it to me. We were drunk at some party during the end of the summer and we were both miserable. When we were in New York and she said she knew a way to make me feel better, it was the first thing that came into my mind and I was quick to decline, knowing that I would never engage myself into something like that. But my curiosity got the better of me when she directly (and drunkenly) suggested that we give it a chance and try. I was just as drunk and the tequila I had consumed clouded my senses and before I knew it we were crammed in the upstairs bathroom of some football jock's house, aggressively making out full time. I don't honestly know what had gotten into me that night when I subconsciously allowed Santana to touch my breast when I've always made it a point to swat Finn's or Puck's hand whenever they try to push their lucks on me. I thought it was the intensity of the moment, with just her and me inside a cramped room, both drunk, and both feeling lonely. It goes everything against my beliefs, but surprisingly I didn't care. I liked how Santana's kisses made me feel like someone actually wanted me. For the first time in two months since Finn broke up with me I actually felt good about myself.

I felt my phone buzzed from my purse, distracting me from my thoughts. I realized I haven't checked my phone in a while since no one's been bothering to text nor call me. I smiled at Greg beside me, excusing myself as I looked down on my phone. I rolled my eyes when I saw Puck's name on the screen but I opened the message anyway.

**Party Mike Chang's place 2night, every1's invited.**

I frowned at that. Typical Puck grabbing the chance to throw a party whenever someone's parents weren't at home. I was a little curious on what he meant by everyone. Everyone from school or everyone on Glee club? I guess it doesn't matter. Either way, there will be booze and the general excitement of getting drunk for sure. I looked at my watch. 7:36. I sighed. Anything just to get out of this place.

I turned back at Greg, giving him my sweetest smile, "You wanna go somewhere else?"

xx-xx

"So where exactly are we going?" Greg asked as he maneuvered his car from the driveway and out onto the street.

"Just some party at a friend from school's house."

He raised his eyebrows, "Weren't you enjoying the party at my house?"

I playfully ran my fingers on his arm, putting on my seductive voice, "It's not that… I just think it'll be better if there are no parents around." I whispered in his hear, "Much better for the two of us at least."

That seemed to satisfy him and he grinned at me before turning to concentrate on the road while I gave the directions to Mike Chang's house. I've been there once during sophomore year when the football jocks and the cheerleaders threw in a get together _slash _hooking up party, where I got together with Finn, Santana with Puck, and Brittany with random guys.

When we finally got there I saw that Puck did invite everyone from school and not just from Glee. Much better. Now the whole school will know how quickly I could replace Finn. I knew I could use Greg to my advantage. I made a point to hook my arm in his as we made our way inside the house.

"You made it, Fabray." It was Puck with that smirk on his face, holding two cups of whatever liquor he managed to cop somewhere. His eyes shifted to Greg beside me and he frowned curiously.

"Who's this guy?"

Greg cleared his throat and held out his hand for Puck. "Greg O'Malley."

Puck eyed him for a second before finally taking his hand, "Puckasaurus."

"Greg is my date tonight." I explained eagerly, trying to test Puck's reaction. So far, so good. Puck actually looked a little intimidated by him. If I could pull this off with Puck, I could definitely make Finn's jaw drop when he sees me with Greg. Revenge is sweet.

Greg and I proceeded to the living room where I spotted most of the Glee clubbers mingling with everyone else on the makeshift dance floor where the upbeat music was turned up so loud I had to lean in and speak on Greg's ear just so he can hear me. We went to sit on the sofa where Mercedes, Tina, and Artie were seated watching and cheering as Mike and Sam have a showdown on the floor. They bid me quick smiles and hello's, then turned to eye Greg the way Puck had a moment ago.

"Hey guys, this is Greg... My date." I informed them, all smiles. "Greg, this is Mercedes, Tina, and Artie."

They said their hi's and gave their handshakes but it was obvious in their faces that they were curious. I knew for a fact that Mercedes and Tina are two of the most notorious gossips in McKinley High. Their introduction with my latest fling will be very beneficial for me if I want to pull my strings right. Plan A: "Make everyone know that I've moved on" will be complete. Time to turn Plan B: "Make Finn Hudson see what he's not getting" into action.

I cautiously looked around and finally spotted Finn and Rachel near the kitchen island with their arms around each other. I smirked inwardly and dragged Greg along to them.

I cleared my throat loudly and they both looked up at me, a little surprised that I finally acknowledged their presence after the last two and a half months, then they spotted Greg with his arms slung possessively on my shoulder, with Rachel looking at him questioningly and Finn scrunching his brows, confused. I smiled at them and pretended to look up at Greg lovingly.

"Hi Rachel," I started. "Finn… We were just looking for something to drink."

"Oh, uh, y-yeah." Finn looked dumbly around the kitchen counter before finally spotting a couple of bottles wine coolers and handing it to both of us. "Here."

The stuttering was a sure sign that he was uncomfortable. I smirked again.

Greg took the bottle but not before holding his hand out for Finn. "Greg O'Malley. Quinn's date."

Finn cautiously shook hands with him and then gave me a look, silently asking for an explanation. I know, Finn. He's way hotter, way smarter, and way taller. This must be the first time Finn met a guy who is actually few inches taller than him. It's making him insecure.

"Rachel Berry," Rachel piped in, shaking Greg's hand eagerly. "Future Broadway star and Tony award winn-"

"Thanks for the drinks," I cut in the introduction, "Greg and I will just go and -"

My eye suddenly caught Santana near the stairs with some guy from the football team. She was clinging onto him while they were dancing rather sexually on the beat of the song. She looked like she had had a couple of drinks already. I also noticed how she was wearing a very short and tight mini dress for every perv's liking.

God, I really missed her.

I was surprised at myself for even thinking it and I honestly couldn't figure out why I was getting attached. This is Santana. She's a bitch and I am pissed at her. She screws anyone who walks on two legs. I internally scolded myself for being pathetic enough to long for someone like her. Maybe I just missed the sex. Santana sure is really amazing in bed and I'd be lying if I say I didn't immensely enjoy any of it.

What the hell is wrong with me?

I felt Greg nudge me from my staring and I immediately pushed away my thoughts and pulled myself together, mustering a smile as I turned back to him, Rachel and Finn. The dynamic dopey couple were just looking awkwardly at us now, probably thinking how Greg and I looked so much better and hotter together compared to them. Who's the power couple now, Finchel?

Plan B is so on.

xx-xx

"Hey,"

Santana straightened up from the couch she was occupying and squinted at me. She was so drunk and wasted that she was having a hard time recognizing me. When she finally realized who I am, her face scrunched into an angry scowl.

"What the hell do you want, Preggers?"

"You look like shit, Santana." I pointed out, ignoring her question.

"Well shit, that makes the two of us." She laughed in sarcasm.

I just rolled my eyes at her, "Just saying," I said simply and walked away.

I don't know why I came up to her in the first place. I just couldn't help this need for interaction. When Greg excused himself on the phone with his parents calling up when they realized we left the other party my gaze wandered back to Santana, seeing her sitting alone, nursing a bottle of what looks like vodka. I was angry at her, sure, but she looked so vulnerable drunk that it reminded me of us in the bed in that motel room. I couldn't believe I developed a soft spot for her just because she gave me the best sex I had so far.

"We need to head back home," Greg informed me, coming back to my side. "My parents and your mom are going ballistic."

I nodded half-heartedly, taking one last look at Santana who was now sitting together with Brittany, sharing their alcohols. I felt a small hint of jealousy at the sight but I tried to push it away from my thoughts as Greg and I took off for the night.

**PS: Trust me, I'm bored at writing Quinn/Greg scenes as much as the next girl but it had to be done. I love plots (especially good ones) more than anything else so I need these scenes to establish the story.**

**And also, this is the very first time, and I mean FIRST time that I wrote a continuing story (or any story for that matter). And English isn't my language (I certainly don't live in America) although I speak it almost 90% of the time, so I have an excuse for sucking at writing some scenes… HaHa! Pathetic, I know.**

**My Song of the Week: **Misery by Maroon 5


	6. What The Hell

**A/N: I don't know what to say… I'm getting there, I guess.**

**Oh, and thanks for those who'd been reviewing so far. I wasn't really expecting anything but hey, I appreciate it a lot. Especially to E5O, you make me smile every time :)**

_Chapter 5_

"So how was your night with Greg?" My mom asked fervently as I sleepily walked in the kitchen and settling myself on the breakfast table where she was preparing pancakes.

"It was lovely," I answered with a hint of sarcasm before swallowing my food.

"I'm so glad that you two are getting along." She rambled on. "You look good together. Phyllis and Jimmy think so, too."

I rolled my eyes, "Mom, we're just friends."

"I know, but…" she sat across from me giving me a suggestive smile, "Think, if you and Greg end up together it'll be good for us. The O'Malleys are one of the most respected Christian families in this town and you have to admit, Greg definitely has something going on for him. Not like those dumb football players you date."

I sighed, "I don't know, Mom, can we not talk about this right now? I'm having a really bad headache."

"Where have you two been last night anyway?" She prodded casually although it was obvious that she was really interested to know.

"Some party. We didn't stay long. You called us remember?" Greg's parents were really angry when we got back. They didn't ground him but he sure got an earful about obligations and responsibilities. I apologized of course for getting him in trouble and he didn't seem to mind. He asked me out on another date instead. I think he was growing on me.

"Well, Phyllis and Jimmy certainly didn't like the idea of you two going out somewhere without telling us but I do think it is important for you and Greg to spend some alone time so you can get to know each other more." She concluded.

"We weren't alone." I clarified, "We _were _at a party with some friends from school."

"Still," she insisted. "Oh honey, you don't know how happy I would be to finally see you with someone who deserves you, and I'm certain Greg could be that guy who will give you anything you need."

A part of me was silently agreeing to her. Greg could be that guy. I could picture him as his father. Professional. With a big white house, expensive cars, and a trophy housewife to match. What am I hesitating for? He certainly likes me, and I could learn to like him back. Still, there was this other part of me again that keeps gnawing in my gut, making me feel like something was off.

"I guess," I finally admitted. "But I don't think I'm ready to be in a relationship right now, Mom. After Sam and Finn, I needed some time to recover."

It was me being truthful. Sure, I planned on using Greg to show everybody that I wasn't some chick who guys dump for other girls. I'm Quinn Fabray. I rule the school and everybody wants to either be me or be with me. But somehow I couldn't put my mask in front of Mom. She knew me too well and I know she was sincere when she said she just wants to see me with someone who deserves me. For my mom, that must count for something.

She reached out, tucking a loose strand of hair in my ear and smiled at me. "I know, sweetheart. I'm not pressuring you or anything. I just want you to finally be happy."

I gave her a light hearted smile back and nodded. She knew that I've been unhappy for a while, well, ever since my pregnancy and she took me back in. I thought she'd been oblivious to the fact that I was internally beating myself up for breaking our family. Dad cheating on her. My sister barely showing herself when we needed her to. My life had been a mess for the past two years and she'd been witnessing it without me knowing.

She stood up from the table and leaned down to kiss my forehead. "I better get going. The Ladies won't be happy if I show up late again. You know how they can be…"

I know. Mom's church friends value their time so much it was ridiculous.

I just nodded again and watched her make her way to the front door and out of the house.

Being left alone, I thought everything over. Mom was right. I just needed to be happy. I just needed someone who would love me. Greg and his family knew about me having a baby and surprisingly they forgave me for it. Not that I owe them any apology but we go to the same church and our families have been friends for a long time so that was enough for them to care about me. They were nice people underneath all those arrogance. Greg could be a pretty decent guy if he tried. I could work with that. Plus, it would make my mom happy. After everything we've been through together I knew I would do just about anything to make her not regret she ever took me back in.

xx-xx

I spent the whole day in my room catching up sleep. It's nice to be lazy for once and just lie around doing nothing. I would occasionally go down to get something to eat and then just go back up to slump in my bed. For once I didn't think about anything. Who knew having so much thoughts in your head could be this exhausting?

Instead, I found myself not being able to go back to sleep, and no matter how much I deny it, to myself I mean, I really am missing Santana. Crap. It's only been a week. The sex. It must be the sex. Being alone in my bed and remembering the things we've done was just making it worse. She must've bewitched me or something. I always thought Santana practices witchcraft.

This is pathetic.

Maybe if I just forget everything that happened to us and talk to her we'd be okay again. It was just petty argument to begin with. But… why should I be the one to make the first move anyway? Right. 'Cause I need her, as much as it disgusts me to admit it.

Holy sweet Jesus, I like Santana!

How and when did this happen? She's a girl, and I'm not a lesbian. I'm pretty sure of it. But the need to be close to her, to hear her voice in Glee, seeing her which seemed to complete my day, the jealousy are enough to convince me that I do like her. I am attracted to her. To Santana Lopez. Maybe I've gone crazy.

Okay, so she was trying to not dwell too much about it when we're together but Santana did admit to me once while we were in the motel bed that she thinks she's gay or something. I just passed it off as her being confused and didn't question her anymore. I never really had any problems with gay people. I'm an open minded Christian. But if I'm attracted to a confused lesbian that doesn't make me one right?

And then I remembered. She loves Brittany. She figured she was a lesbian because she's in love with Brittany. She used me for sex because she couldn't do it with Brittany anymore. I felt my chest constricting at the thought. She used me. Technically I used her too, but I only did it because I was lonely. She was probably thinking of her while we were doing it. It made the pulse in my temple pound in anger.

I got up from my bed and paced around my room, thinking of what to do and calming myself at the same time. What do I usually do in situations like this? Clearly, I've never had a problem before since I always get the guys I want. But this is Santana. Set aside that she's a girl; she's the most unfaithful person I know aside from myself.

But I realized I want her so bad.

I thought of Greg and how I've made my decision to actually give him a shot and make my mom happy, but now with Santana on my mind I suddenly lose any interest I had on him.

A flicker of idea went off in my head. I could still date Greg and be with Santana at the same time. It's not like I haven't done it before. It will be easier this time since we go to different schools.

Getting Greg would be easy. I practically have him already. It's Santana that would become more of a challenge, considering that we're not in the best terms at the moment and she's probably still in love with Brittany.

I've made up my mind and I'm going to plan everything out. I already know Santana's weakness; I just have to make sure everything will fall into place. Screw my morals.

I'm going to make her mine.

**My Second Song of the Week: Use Somebody by Kings of Leon**


	7. New Perspective

**A/N: I feel like I rushed the last chapter that it wasn't as good as I want it to be, so now I don't feel as confident on this story as I was the first time. Way to be so cynic but I just wanna be honest. I hope I pulled off this chapter… **

xx-xx

I thought about it carefully, going through every possible complication that might become a flaw for my plans. I didn't know where all this determination was coming from but as long as I get to have what I want in the end I don't really care.

And I'm determined to get Santana no matter what.

I had to keep a low profile for a while of course, just observing. At school on Monday I watched cautiously from my locker as Santana and Brittany talked animatedly in front of theirs. It looked innocent enough but I know better than to let it pass off as them being just friends.

I even put it at number 1 on my list: Eliminate the competition.

I haven't decided yet how I would go around getting rid of Brittany from Santana's life. Brittany has been a good friend to me from the start and I know I have to think of a way to complete this task without actually hurting her in the process.

A certain wheelchair suddenly caught my eye and right then and there I knew exactly what I had to do. I smirked to myself as I watched Artie wheeled past Brittany and Santana, waving hello on his way.

Time for some wheelchair talk.

xx-xx

"Uh, what am I doing here?"

Artie turned his wheelchair, looking around the room before his eyes curiously landed on me leaning on the teacher's desk and staring at him.

I had made a point to grab hold of Artie's wheelchair as soon as the bell for lunch went off and forcefully wheeled him in the deserted classroom.

"Nothing Artie. I just want to catch up." I said, smiling sweetly at him.

He thought about that for a second, "You know you're pretty, Quinn… but you're not really my type."

I raised my eyebrows at him. Well, whatever. I need him for my plan right now, that's all that matters.

I shrugged it off, "Well, I was thinking…" I started, "How are you holding up from your break up with Brittany?"

"It's not really any of your business, Quinn." He muttered, looking uncomfortable.

"I was just concern is all," I stepped closer to him and leaned down so our faces were on the same level, "I always thought you and Brittany looked good together. I mean, you certainly bring out the best of each other. If I were you I'd try to get her back."

He looked down on the floor. "She dumped me. I tried but… she was firmed with us being just friends for now."

I straightened up, crossing my arms on my chest and giving him a look, "You can't just give up on Britts, Artie. If you really love her you'd man up and do anything to win her heart back."

"Trust me, I've done everything. I _apologized_. I sang a song to her and she turned me down for prom. I may be four-eyed but I'm not blind enough to not see that she doesn't want to be with me anymore."

"Well, you clearly didn't try hard enough." I leaned down again and kneeled in front of him, getting his full attention. "I'm a girl. I know how this works. All it takes is one grand gesture and before you know it she'd be running back to your wheelchair with open arms."

He frowned, "Why do you care so much about Brittany and I getting back together? What's in it for you?"

I sighed, "I told you. I believe the two of you belong together. Britt's my friend and you're sort of my friend now, and I just want to see my friends be happy."

"You know, I don't think I believe that."

I rolled my eyes and let out an exasperated breath. Artie's really making me work for this, but at this rate he was the best solution for my problem with Brittany. Of course I could always turn to other guys for help but I have a feeling it won't be as successful. I had to make sure to get Brittany away from Santana as far as possible and only Artie can help me with that.

"Okay, listen. I'm just trying to do right thing here. You love Brittany and I can see she still cares about you, so why keep yourselves from each other? What you and Brittany had is love. It's _love_, Artie. If I had something like that I won't just throw it away just because I got scared of getting rejected twice."

Artie didn't say anything after that. He just continued frowning, as if thinking hard of a good rebuttal for my argument. He finally gave up and let out a long sigh.

"You're right." He admitted, shaking his head like he couldn't believe what a jerk he was all along, "I should've tried harder. I should've fought for her."

I smirked in triumph.

"I can help you if you want." I offered, not being able to hide the excitement in my voice. "You just have to make Brittany see who she truly belongs to."

_And in turn I can make Santana see that she belongs to me all this time._

"So," He looked at me expectantly. "What do you think I should do?"

I smiled at him, "We'll figure it out."

xx-xx

Thinking up of ways to woo Brittany wasn't that much of a problem. I've been friends with her long enough to know what kind of things she would easily cave to, and Artie seemed like he was really determined to get Brittany back after our talk and he was willing to do anything to make it happen. I was proud of myself for pulling off this part of the plan. Now I just have to make the next step work.

I warily walked my way to Santana as she hovered in front of her locker, collecting her stuff for the period. I cleared my throat when I got close, making her looked up and as soon as she saw it was me she immediately put on a scowl.

"What's up, stretch marks?" she asked coldly.

I rolled my eyes. I was really getting sick and tired of the pregnancy remarks.

"Santana, could you please lay down with the insults for one minute and talk to me like a normal person?"

She slammed her locker door shut and turned her full attention to me, keeping her scowl in place. "What on Christ's name would you want to talk to me about, Quinn Fabray?"

"Look," I sighed, mentally preparing myself for the talk. "Whatever happened between us… well, is just plain stupid and ridiculous. I've said some things I really shouldn't have and you said things about me too which really hurt. I slapped you and I guess I'm sorry for that so…" I paused and braved myself to look at her straight in the eyes. "I'm willing to forget everything we've ever argued about and start this over."

Santana just stared at me for a moment, absorbing what I had just proposed. She hadn't relented on the death glare but I have a feeling her resolve was slowly melting away after my speech. She crossed her arms across her chest and raised her eyebrow in question.

"So…" she started, "You basically want us to forgive each other and become friends again?"

"Pretty much what I said, yes."

She eyed me suspiciously. "What exactly are you trying to accomplish here?"

"Nothing." I answered innocently, "I told you, I just wanna be friends again."

"With benefits?"

I smiled. As soon as she said that I knew I got this in the bag. "If you want to."

"Well, I don't know." She said, sounding unsure all of a sudden. "After our fight I've actually been spending more time with Britt and we talked a lot. About feelings I mean. I think I might want to work things out with her."

My heart sank. I stared at her in disbelief as her words slowly sunk in. I couldn't decide whether she was serious about it or if she was just saying it in spite to get back at me.

"You can't be serious?" I asked, feeling my frustration rising. "Brittany's getting back with Artie!"

She frowned, "No, she's not."

"She is," I insisted, "Artie's going to sing a song to her in glee club and he'll ask her to take him back and they're gonna be all over each other again."

Her composure faltered for a second as she took in everything I had just revealed. I didn't really plan on telling her about it right then and there but she got me so worked up with what she said about her and Brittany that my desperation got the better of me. I couldn't let her be with Brittany. I couldn't let her be with anyone else but myself.

Santana's scowl deepened as she stared back at me as if contemplating whether I was telling the truth or not. After a moment she finally let's out an exasperated breath and turned away from me.

"We'll see about that, won't we?" she muttered before walking in the other direction and away from me.

xx-xx

**PS: I'll just post the second part tomorrow or the day after. I just really need to post this first part now. Okay, time for me to sleep O_O**


	8. Why Don't You and I

**A/N: I almost gave up on this story but a certain cookie talked me into it… So, whoever you are this chapter is for you *wink*. I hope it's not that bad.**

xx-xx

By the time I stepped inside the choir room my heart was practically beating like a drum in anticipation of what was about to go down between Artie and Brittany. And… I honestly don't know what to make of my talk with Santana earlier. How she manages to make me feel like ripping somebody's heads off, usually her, every time we confront each other is beyond me. She clearly has talents on pissing other people off, or pissing me off for that matter.

What generally made my blood boil though was the thought of her hooking up with Brittany. I've thought about being nice to Brittany through this whole thing but now I just feel like pushing her in the lockers and demand that she stay away. I know I couldn't really do that. Not to Brittany and not in front of everyone anyway and I can only grit my teeth in annoyance when she and Santana entered the choir room together.

Santana met my eye and she gave me a piercing look, opting to sit at the opposite side of the room farthest away from me. Brittany followed and sat beside her and I warily watched them from the corners of my eyes, looking for any signs that something was actually going on between them. By the time Mr. Schuester arrived I was seriously anxious to the balls of my feet. I let out an exasperated breath and waited for everything to start.

"So guys…" Mr. Scheuster started, going for the whiteboard, "I was thinking since Sectionals is coming up I have a lot of-"

"Mr. Schuester," It was Artie who interrupted him. He wheeled himself in front of us with that determined look on his face before his eyes went and landed on Brittany, giving her a firm smile. Everybody was looking at him curiously while I spared a glance at Santana once again. She was frowning as expected but she didn't seem to be planning on doing anything else as she impatiently crossed her arms across her chest. I honestly would've expected her to stop Artie right then and there especially after what she said before she left me in front of her locker. It's really hard for me to know what she's thinking sometimes and it's beyond frustrating.

"So," Artie continued, making me look at him again. "I've been meaning to do this for some time now but I just recently found the courage to do so…" He let his eyes wander around us as if waiting for any violent reactions, again, I looked at Santana but she was still comfortably settled in her seat.

"The last time I sang a song to a girl I got rejected for prom," I noticed Brittany lowered her head at that. "But… I want Brittany back so I'm going to sing this song to her in the hopes that she'll give our relationship another chance." He gave Brittany another firm smile before gesturing for the band to 'hit it'.

He started singing the lyrics of "A Little Too Not Over You" like I had suggested. I turned to watch Brittany for any reaction and I was a little surprised to see that she was wearing a blank expression when normally she would be the first one who would cheer and clap and smile when someone was performing a song in front of everyone. I frowned in concentration. What if she really was over Artie? I chanced another glance at Santana and she just looked bored. I started panicking then. What if she and Brittany had finally got together and I was too late?

Artie finished the song and everyone-aside from me and Santana that is-started cheering him on. He wheeled himself in front of Brittany with that goofy smile back in place. Brittany just stared at him.

"Brittany," he reached out his hand to capture Brittany's and looked at her sincerely. "I really am sorry if I hurt your feelings before. You should know that I've been regretting everything I said the moment I said them. You are the smartest person I know and I love you for it and that still hasn't changed… So please, please give me another chance. I'll prove to you that you and I are going to be worth it."

Artie, everyone and including myself all waited for Brittany's answer. I realized that she was hesitating and I saw her sneak a quick glance at Santana which I followed and noticed that Santana was avoiding her gaze. That confused me but before I could think it any further Brittany had finally spoken up.

"I don't know, Artie." She said sounding a little defeated. "I mean the song was great and I really appreciate you doing this but I… I just need some time to think about this. I hope you understand."

Artie looked at her for a moment before finally letting her head hung only to look back to smile at her again. "I understand." He let go of Brittany's hand. "I will always just be here when you finally decide on it."

He then wheeled himself back on his former position looking dejected with Finn giving him a pat on the shoulders beside him for comfort and before we knew it Mr. Schue was back on lecturing and giving us his ideas for sectionals once again and Rachel giving out a few or quite a lot of her own as if nothing had happened.

xx-xx

I was completely crestfallen by the time Mr. Schuester finally let us go. I didn't talk to anyone else and I was the first one to storm out of the choir room not even bothering to hide the fact that I was pissed off for reasons unknown.

My plan failed. Brittany didn't want Artie back and she's going to be with Santana. I gritted my teeth in annoyance as I made my way to the parking lot. How could I not get my way?

I opened my car door forcefully, sat on the driver's seat and slammed my fist on the steering-wheel. Tears started to threaten to fall down from my eyes but I fought them with all the willpower I had. I couldn't cry then. I have more dignity than that and besides it was just Santana. There were other people better than her that I could easily wrap around my finger with. She's just a girl for God's sake! Get it together, Fabray.

It took me more than half an hour of just sitting idly inside my car before I finally pulled myself together and drive back home. I've been talking myself into forgetting about Santana and concentrate on Greg instead but the more I thought about it the more I grew determined to find other ways that would make her mine. My mind kept on going through some schemes that would it make it happen, knotting and twisting in my brain.

When I got home though I was surprised beyond words when I saw Santana sitting on my front porch, looking irritated and out of place. I cautiously closed and locked my car door and watched her warily as I approached the house.

"Where have you been?" she demanded as soon as I got close.

"What are you doing here?" I asked back completely ignoring her question. I felt my heartbeat doubled up.

Her features softened a little and she sighed, "I just want to talk."

I could tell that something was wrong by the way Santana uttered each word. Something was worrying her and it was so unnatural to hear her sound so… vulnerable all of a sudden. What had happened since glee?

I made a move to unlock the front door with my spare key and looked back at her, "Let's talk inside."

She followed me inside and I gestured to the stairs up to my room, keeping it casual. "My mom's out but we still need to make sure."

She just nodded and we were soon in my room. I sat on the edge of the bed and watched her as she hesitated but manage to still keep her HBIC look at the same time.

"Look, Fabray, I don't want to beat around the bush anymore." She started, hugging herself with her arms in a protective gesture. "I'm just really confused right now."

I quirked my eyebrow and looked at her questioningly. Whatever she was about to say was really gnawing the curiosity out of me.

She bit her lip and let out a frustrated breath. "Brittany asked to be her girlfriend and be out with her and I said no,"

xx-xx

**PS: Is it even worth continuing? Well, it's time for me to update my other Quinntana story. See ya.**


	9. I Want You

**A/N: Oh my cheesuz… I don't know what I did to the last chapter that made you all respond that way. I guess because I haven't updated in a long time? I'm not really expecting anything but your reviews seriously brightens up my day.**

**Special thanks to LaurenKnight13 for your kind words. I know, sometimes I can't help but doubt myself and my abilities but what you said really means a lot to me. =)**

**The chapter title is a song by Savage Garden 'cuz I think the lyrics says a lot about what Quinn is feeling towards Santana.**

xx-xx

My eyebrows raised on its own accord as I stared at Santana in disbelief. I couldn't even think of anything to say and I was pretty sure I looked incredibly stupid just sitting there with my mouth hanging open after what she said.

Brittany asked her to be her girlfriend. _She said no_.

That was all that registered in my mind the whole time. She got me so stunned that my head was spinning and I was immediately filled with hope and confusion at the same time.

For a moment we just stared at each other with Santana looking as if she was waiting anxiously for my reaction. She definitely looked upset and bothered and confused it was hard for me to guess what she really was thinking and feeling. What did she expect me to say anyway? And why would she tell me this? I could feel my heart drumming in anticipation once again.

"Why?" Is all I managed to finally utter.

She closed her eyes as if she was torn and conflicted with the answer herself. I felt a little sorry for her then that I almost got up to give her a hug but she opened her eyes once again and sighed heavily.

It was odd in every way to see her be that way. Santana, the bitch. The mean girl who never gives a damn about anyone's feelings… or that's what I thought anyway.

"I don't think-" she started, her voice breaking a little. "I'm not ready. Not yet."

I was still confused at what she was saying and what she wasn't. It must've shown on my face because she took a tentative step closer to me, giving me an odd look. "I'm gay, Quinn."

Okay, that wasn't exactly a surprise since I knew it already but…

"I'm gay and Brittany wants to be out with me and I don't think I'm ready to let everyone in on the fact that I'm actually a… a rug muncher."

That awarded her yet another raised eyebrows from me. I never knew Santana Lopez could be this insecure about herself. In the years that I've known her she was always the confident one who never backs down on other people's threats. I didn't know what to feel on this new information. All I could think about right in that moment was that things seemed to be starting to go on my favor.

That's when I finally got up and wrapped her in my arms, murmuring "It's okay" in her ear. I almost expected her to push me away but she just stayed put, a little stiff but responsive altogether. When she finally moved her arms to hug me on the small of my back I rested my chin on her shoulders and smirked to myself.

This was going exactly where I want it to be going.

I finally pulled away and gave her a small smile which she didn't return. I expected that but it didn't really dampen my spirits. I let my hand slid on her arm until I reached her own and laced our fingers together. I slowly pulled and lead her to my bed. I carefully lay on my side and urged her to do the same and we were soon in the center of the bed facing each other.

I kept my eyes on hers and she was looking at me as intensely as I was looking at her. I could tell there was still doubt and confusion lingering there but the look in her eyes was enough to convince me that I almost have her in the palm of hand where I knew she rightfully belonged.

Reaching out, I tucked an inexistent stray hair from her face as an excuse to touch her. I saw a slight frown crossed her face as if questioning my motivation. I smiled again in response.

"I understand you," I whispered, gently stroking my thumb on her cheeks. "I know how that must feel like. To have something that you feel like you're not ready for. Because you want to protect yourself from other people who won't understand… But I do. I understand you Santana."

She continued to keep with her silence, just watching me the whole time I was talking. Her confusion at my words was evident if the crease between her eyebrows was any indication. I was even surprised at myself for knowing the exact words to say in a situation like this. I felt like this was my chance to finally convince her that she and I belong together.

I just had to make sure to say all the right words.

"Brittany, though…" I continued cautiously, pausing for a second to see if she'd flinch at the mention of the name, so far she just remained resolute. "I don't think she understands it that much. I mean about how you're gonna feel the moment everyone finds out.

"Sure, it looks like she really loves you and would be proud to have you as a girlfriend but…" I stopped myself for a moment trying to argue with myself if I should even go there. By the looks of it I was successful at screwing with Santana's head. She looked more conflicted than ever, wanting to believe my words and resisting it at the same time. I decided to give it a go. "It seems like Brittany only cares about herself and doesn't care about how hurt you would be."

"Brittany cares about me," she finally argued in a hush whisper, but it was a weak, uncertain attempt in my opinion.

"If she cares about you she won't pressure you into coming out. She'd understand that you're not ready."

I felt a little off talking about Brittany that way but it had to be done. She may be a good friend but I should think about myself first and for all.

"All I'm saying is that I personally believe that you made the right decision when you said no to her. You're not ready to be out yet and I support you all the way."

I lifted my head a little, putting on my best seductive smile and leaned on her, my mouth dangerously close on her ears. "I want you, Santana. We could be together and you don't have to come out for me. It's going to be a secret with just you and me in on the game."

She still looked hesitant but she wasn't doing anything to counter it either which I pegged as a good sign.

I lay my head back down on the pillow to watch her fight an internal battle with herself. It looked like a little more push was needed so I did.

"Forget about her." I insisted, "She doesn't understand you like I do. If you're with me you don't have to force yourself into anything. We could…" I gestured our current position. "just be like this and no one has to know."

I was winning this, I just knew it.

"Be with me, Santana." I murmured once more. "I could make you happy and I promised you won't regret it."

She set her jaw, "But I'm in love with-"

I put my finger on her lips to stop her from finishing whatever she was about to say. I didn't want to hear it and I didn't care.

"It doesn't matter. If you're with me everything will be… easy. There will be nothing be that you should worry about. We're going to be great together."

I was honestly losing all my will power then. It was harder to convince Santana than I originally thought. Who was I kidding? This was Santana Lopez. If there would be a master of manipulation she would be it, and I'd be a close second.

I sighed, ready to give up. I made a move to sit up from the bed but not before her hand caught my wrist.

I looked back at her, confused.

"Okay," she said simply then pulled me closer and crashed her lips with mine.

xx-xx

**PS: See? Told you I'm gonna make you hate Quinn. Am I successful? She's such a scheming, lying B*-girl, isn't she?**

**Thought I write this chapter first before I go back to yet another work week. I seriously hate my life. =[**


	10. Dirty Little Secret

xx-xx

I feel so contented and proud of myself that I couldn't help the smile forming in my lips as I watched Santana's sleeping face beside me on my bed. It had been a couple of hours since her confession and we spent a good amount of the time just making out. My heart was practically swelling with accomplishment knowing that I finally now have Santana Lopez at my mercy.

I knew it. I knew I could make her mine if I wanted it enough. If I could with her I could have anyone I want in a matter of a heartbeat. _Anyone I want_.

But right now I just want her. There's something about Santana that I couldn't quite place myself to and understand. This attraction was so much different with what I had with Sam or Puck or even Finn and it felt so damn better too.

I knew right then and there to make sure that I would not mess it up again.

She's mine for keeps and I would do just about anything for it to stay that way.

The opening of the front door downstairs signaled that my mom was home from work. I immediately sat up from the bed, careful not to wake Santana, and rushed out to the hall to meet my mom. I couldn't risk her going inside my room to check on me and find the girl she wasn't particularly fond of in my bed.

"Hey Mom." I greeted half-heartedly, firmly shutting my bedroom door from behind.

"Hey Quinnie." She greeted back with a smile, going for her own room across mine. "How's school today?"

"It was fine." I answered casually.

She just smiled again and entered her room without another word. She seemed to be in a good mood and I could only guess why. I didn't dwell on that too much though, not when I still have to think of a way to sneak Santana out of the house without Mom noticing. I re-entered my own with Santana still sleeping. I went back on my bed to lie beside her again, waiting for a couple of minutes before reaching out my hand to her face, gently brushing my palm on her cheek to coax her awake. She groaned and mumbled something incoherently before slowly opening her eyes and finding me staring at her.

She frowned and propped on her elbows, "What time is it?"

"Quarter to seven." I replied in a whisper, running my hand on her hair as a way to calm her. "My mom's home. She's in her room right now."

That woke her into full consciousness. She was fast to get up from the bed and fixed her clothes and hair. "Time for me to bail then."

She went for my window, checking first the surroundings before hopping out. I followed and watched as she maneuvered herself on the rooftop and down to the ground. "Call me later?" I asked hopefully.

She looked back up at me and shrugged, "Sure, whatever."

It felt like that wasn't enough, seeing as we're _together_ now and I expected a better treatment from her than what we had before but I knew I shouldn't be expecting so much at this rate. I had to remind myself that she wasn't over Britt… yet. That she's probably using me as a rebound. Now I could tolerate that for a while but I'm sure as hell going to try my best to make her forget Brittany.

The last thing I needed was another Finn in my life.

xx-xx

Santana did call me during dinner and I was more than happy to have an excuse to leave the table because Mom was making another attempt to have me divulge my plans on getting into Greg's (and the O'Malley's) good graces. Greg was the in the least of my worries at the moment.

I had to reassure Santana once again that we're going to be alright because I could still sense the hesitation in her voice even over the phone. We made plans on going to school together tomorrow with her picking me up with her car.

The next day at school we were early so we spent the remaining minutes making out inside her car. I honestly didn't want our relationship to be all about sex or it wouldn't be any different than what we had before but I knew the only way that I could make Santana comfortable with this is to give her all the sex that she wants. I noticed that making out with her felt completely different with making out with any of the guys I've been with, too. Yeah, I figured it was because she's a girl so she doesn't grope too much and she's very gentle. I realized I might have liked it even more.

I finally pulled away from her and sighed in contentment. She looked at me curiously and I reached out to her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"I'll see you later," I murmured, leaning in again to capture her lips in a chaste kiss.

She smiled a little distractedly but nodded altogether, "Yeah,"

Periods went by in a flash and I soon found myself sitting in lunch with the glee kids with Santana next to me. Of course it wasn't that hard to keep from them that Santana and I were official but we still needed to make sure. All we had to was pretend that nothing had changed.

But… I couldn't help myself not to glance at Santana every now and then because I could easily catch her stealing fleeting looks at Brittany and it was obvious that Brittany was doing the same. I scowled and subtly took Santana's hand under the table, making her give me her full attention. I silently raised my eyebrow at her and she just shrugged it off, going back to her food. When I looked back up again I noticed Artie was watching the whole exchange and I just glared at him until he looked away, pretending to be interested in what Rachel had been saying the whole time.

This was seriously fucked up.

During glee Santana and I had to sit away from each other just so no one will notice we've been closer together than usual. I chose to sit next to Brittany to make sure there wouldn't be any more glancing happening between her and Santana. I know, I feel like a jealous girlfriend but I was just making sure this time that I won't make the same mistakes I did with my situation with Rachel and Finn.

Rachel was singing another solo yet again when my phone buzzed. I didn't bother hiding it when I checked who it was only to realize it was from Greg. I glanced at Santana guiltily and saw her not paying attention to Rachel or anyone for that matter before I opened the message.

**R u free on Friday night? Cuz I'm still looking forward to that date you promised me.**

I hesitated. I didn't know if I would've have plans with Santana that night. I glanced at her again. I could just easily make an excuse if ever.

_Yeah, sure._

**Great! I'l see u then.**

I almost had forgotten that I still needed to date Greg. I needed him to keep up with appearance and to make my mom happy. Maybe if I could convince Santana that we could use Greg as my beard so no one would suspect about us it would be alright. I knew her. If she was in my place she'd probably do the same.

But still I couldn't help but worry that if she finds out she'll instantly break up with me. I didn't know where all this feelings and uncertainties were coming from all of a sudden. We're only together for a day and my gut was already telling me that Santana would easily go running back to Brittany the moment she realizes I wasn't worth her attention.

It would be Finn all over again.

I bit my lip in aggravation. I couldn't let that happen. Not with Santana. Not again.

Maybe I would just keep Greg from Santana for a while. It's not like it's really cheating anyway since I didn't have any feelings nor am I interested in Greg in anyway. Santana would never have to know.

xx-xx

**A/N:** I didn't make it longer 'cuz I tend to get bored whenever I write long chapters and I also kind of ruin it with pathetic (even more) scenes that wasn't even supposed to be there.

I failed at making you all hate Quinn. Kalexico asked why I would want to do that, and trust me, I have my reasons *wink*.

So I guess I would really have to think of a way to accomplish that. Maybe I could have her kill Brittany? Ha! Just kidding! Any suggestions?


	11. The Little Things

xx-xx

Greg and I saw each other again Friday night right after I spent the whole afternoon with Santana in her house. Her mother was home but we managed to have a quickie in her bedroom without being too loud. For some weird reason Santana's mom still thinks that she and I were virgins. I noticed that she didn't seem to care so much about what Santana is up to most of the times. She only talks to her when she needed to remind her something and when she greeted me on the front door she didn't give me so much but a quick nod. Her doctor dad was missing in action as usual.

When I told Santana that I had to be in this Christ's Crusade meeting at around six she didn't even bat an eyelash. She just shrugged and continued polishing her nails as if I hadn't said anything and for some reason that bothered me. Like a lot. It's like she didn't even care that I was probably lying to her because come on, who goes to church meetings on a Friday night especially when you're a teenager? Maybe I was right about her being alright with me dating her in secret and dating Greg at the same time and that really annoyed the hell out of me.

I couldn't help but worry that I'd lose her. That she'd choose someone else over me just like what Sam and Finn did. I didn't even want to mention Puck. Santana may be a terrible girlfriend that I might as well be dating a female version of Puck but I really like her and she's great in bed so I guess that that totally makes up for it.

I arrived at my house just in time to prepare and soon enough Mom was calling for me downstairs to greet Greg. He was wearing his usual tie and plaid pants with his signature smirk in place. I gave him a small smile and nervously exchanged looks with Mom who was obviously beaming with pride.

We went to a fancy restaurant as usual, outside of Lima. Again, I tried to list down all the reasons why I was tolerating this in the first place. Greg is attractive, smart, and awfully rich and he's probably my best shot at getting out of the loser town I'll be stuck with if I didn't do anything right. But… I couldn't get myself to actually like him. He's arrogant most of the time and he's a complete mommy's boy and I even have a paranoid feeling that he's some kind of gay and he's just using me as a beard like I was using him. Still, he's way better than Puck and Finn combined.

I wondered if it's some kind of thing for me to fall for the wrong people. Finn, Puck, Sam (who I would probably put in my not-that-bad list except when he does his weird impersonations and when he dumped me) and now with Santana. Maybe I'd been a hypocrite when I told Rachel that she's never going to get it right because I seemed to be making the same mistakes over and over.

I realized I haven't paid any attention to what Greg was talking about because seriously, the guy loves to talk just as much as Rachel Berry but then he suddenly reached out to hold my hand that was resting on top of the table. I looked up to find him giving me this look that was supposed to be sensual but looked sort of ridiculous instead. I quirked my eyebrow and waited for what he was about to say.

"So, Quinn," He took a deep, dramatic breath. "We go to the same church and our families have been friends since we were toddlers. We've practically been seeing each other for months now. _Exclusively_, I might add."

I tried my best to keep a straight face and let him continue although I can feel my hand already sweating from his firm grasp.

"Quinn Fabray, you're undeniably one of the prettiest girls I've ever laid eyes on." He squeezes one more time and I stopped myself from pulling away. "I don't care about your past. I don't care if you're Dad's a cheater or your Mom drinks more frequent than necessary, or you got pregnant at sixteen and you gave away your baby. I don't care about all of that."

I couldn't help but grimaced at that but thankfully Greg didn't seem to notice.

"I just want you to know that I choose you, Quinn. I want you to have the privilege of becoming my girlfriend."

Okay, I take it back. He's not better than Finn or Puck. I'd probably choose them again over this guy who turned out to be a complete jerk and thinks he's God's gift to women. And how dare he mention my family's problem? I resisted the urge to slap him right then and there.

"All you have to do is say yes, Quinn." He continued, smiling at me as if he'd knew I'd say yes anyway.

"You know what, Greg." I pulled my hand away and made a move to stand up. I seriously couldn't take this guy's arrogance anymore. "Any girl would probably be 'ecstatic' to have the privilege of becoming your girlfriend."

I gave him one of my sweetest smiles before leaving the table completely, "I'm sorry but you're not really my type."

As soon as I reached the restaurants front door I knew that Greg, and everyone else who witnessed my storm out was probably staring at me and I wondered if I was making the right decision for once. I needed Greg for appearance and I knew that once his parents and_ my_ mom finds out about this they wouldn't be too happy.

The thing is I couldn't go back out there and I certainly didn't want to. I've put out enough for him for far too long and I didn't think I could take more of it really. All I wanted to do is go home, lock myself in my room and play loud music until I couldn't hear myself think.

I hailed a cab and got myself home in time to catch Mom in the living room talking on the phone. When she saw me she immediately said goodbye to the person on the other line, getting up from the couch to greet me, obviously anxious to know how my date went. I held out my hand before she could bombard me with questions and she gave me this bewildered look but I ignored it and went straight to my room. I really just wanted to be alone.

xx-xx

When I got back to school on Monday I was still feeling pretty bummed out on what went down on my date with Greg. For starters, my mom kept pestering me about it. Apparently, Mrs. O'Mally called her and said that Greg was furious that he was humiliated and that I have the nerve to turn down her son when he was giving me an opportunity to become his girlfriend despite my past. I only rolled my eyes at Mom in response. Like mother, like son.

I was desperate to get out of the house to escape my mom constantly asking me questions but when I called Santana she told me that her mom forced her to pay her _Abuela_ a visit and she'd be there for the whole weekend. I knew for a fact that she doesn't like her grandmother very much because she always yells and complains about people not giving her enough attention, and I wondered for a moment if she was lying about it. I was being paranoid and I knew it wasn't healthy. If I'm going to make this work I have to learn to trust her. I shouldn't be thinking about Santana cheating on me because she wouldn't.

Somewhere in the back of my mind though, I have a feeling that she would.

Anyway, I was sitting in the library attempting to focus my mind on my Chemistry paper when Santana appeared and casually took a seat across from mine. I briefly glanced up at her but turned immediately back down on my work without acknowledging her presence.

"What?" she asked, sounding genuinely curious.

I sighed and looked up again and gave her a look. Truth is I was really pissed that she basically bailed on me all weekend and that I wasn't even sure if the story about her grandmother is true. I knew and I accept that she's probably not the best girlfriend in the world but she could've at least tried to contact me while she was there which she obviously didn't think of.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay? Abuela's being a bitch and I couldn't use my phone because she kept shouting at me to get her her damn pillows and massage her damn feet. It was the most horrifying thing!"

I almost laughed at the image but tried to keep my composure in place. She rolled her eyes at me when I still didn't respond and then reached down on her pocket to pull out something. I frowned curiously as she looked around for people who might notice before taking my hand in hers and handing me a very small rectangular box.

I gave her a questioning look and she just looked away. "When I was with Puck and Sam I've always wanted them to give me something, you know, blings and stuff. I saw that in a mall in Detroit and I figured you might want one, too."

For a moment I just stared at her as if I couldn't believe that this was actually Santana I'm talking to. She still refused to meet my eyes so I gave up and turned to the box, opening it carefully.

It was a bracelet. The handmade kind that was made of wool. It was the cheap kind too, but for some reason I found myself admiring it as I held it in my hands. It had a silver cross dangling from the center and I thought it could be one of the most beautiful bracelets I've ever seen.

I looked back up at Santana and saw her finally looking back at me and I gave her a smile.

"This is beautiful, Santana." I admitted.

She rolled her eyes again, "Yeah, whatever." She stood up. "I have to go, though. Drama's next and Rachel's in my group and I knew better than to make her wait just to have her ramble about the importance of always being on time in Broadway."

I nodded and smiled once again, knowing how pissed off Santana would be the moment Rachel starts with her ridiculous long speeches. Just as she was about to leave though, I grabbed her wrist making her stop and I cautiously looked around before leaning closer to give her a quick and gentle kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you. I really love it."

For the first time since that one in the motel room she actually smiled at me.

Santana may be a terrible girlfriend but she can be really sweet when she wanted to and I found myself thinking long after she had left that I maybe falling for her a little bit more.

xx-xx

**A/N:** So… I have a confession. The reason I want you all to hate Quinn in this fic because this is originally going to be a Brittana endgame (_Hint: the songs that I told you about in chapter 3 pretty much says it_) and I have this logic that if you hated Quinn, having Santana and Brittany in the end wouldn't be as "offensive" (for lack of a better term) for the Quinntana shippers… But I changed my mind. There is already enough Brittana on the _Brittana_ section and so few Quinntana so I might as well do what I have to do with this. I sincerely apologized for the long update.


	12. Rumour Has It

**A/N: **So I just got back into writing again. Yeah, I stopped for a while because of time and also confidence issues. Sorry about that. Anyway I love writing this story, well I love writing Quinn so this whole fic is technically Quinn-centric in case you haven't noticed :D

xx-xx

"You bit me!"

Santana looked at me like she couldn't believe I had the guts to bite her like I just did. She also had this look on her face as if she's contemplating whether to bitchslap me or be turned on with me being rough on her for like the first time since we started this affair.

I just gave her a wicked grin and leaned over to kiss it away.

A few seconds into the kiss she finally smiled into my lips, wrapping her arms around my waist and pulling me closer, our chest pressed to each other. We were so close I couldn't even distinguish our heart beats from one another and I can feel my body starting to heat up at the proximity we were currently in.

We were supposed to just watch this movie that I bought from the mall but after a few minutes into it Santana's hands started to wander, pulling me into a make out session on my living room couch. It felt so good it didn't even cross my mind that my mom could walk in on us any second. For a minute there I just let Santana took charge, allowing her to ravish my lips and my neck while I sat still with my legs resting on her lap, sort of straddling her.

"We should take this to my room," I whispered impatiently, my eyes falling shut at the sensation of her tongue on my neck. I wrapped my arm around her back and grasped at her shoulders from behind.

She nipped at my jaw, "But I want to finish this movie…"

I chuckled and pulled her face back in, kissing her forcefully once again. Santana moaned into my mouth and ever so gently pushed me into my back on the couch, her on top of me with her hand starting to crawl under my shirt. I felt her palms cupping my bare breast under the bra and I heard my own groan of approval as she gripped and squeezed, and circled her thumb on my nipple.

"What time is your mom coming home?" she breathed against my mouth.

"No idea,"

Really, my mind was completely blank. All I could think about at the moment was how badly I want her tongue –

I didn't even get to finish that thought because right then Santana's phone started ringing and she all but stopped what we were doing and frantically searched the couch for the stupid thing.

I sighed in frustration as I watched her straightened herself before answering the call. She turned away when she saw me glaring and made a point to lower her tone as she said hello on the other end.

She was talking discretely on the phone for a good five minutes before finally hanging it up and turning back to me, her face looking serious.

"I have to go."

That instantly alerted my foggy mind to clear up and focus. "What? What happened to going to stay the whole night?"

I was suddenly outraged. She couldn't just leave me hanging right after she worked me up like that.

"My… mom. She needs me to go home. She said it's important."

That's utter bullshit! What would her mom need from her at this time? It's like ten in the evening!

"What does she need?" is what I asked, keeping myself calm. I really don't want to lose my temper at Santana if I really want her stay.

"She didn't say." She answered without looking at me. "She just said it's urgent."

She grabbed her jacket from where it ended on the floor to put it on and tightened her ponytail while I just sat there gaping at her.

"See you tomorrow," she leaned down to give me a lingering kiss which I didn't return by the way and walked out of my house without another word.

Great. Just great. I sighed and flopped down on the couch thinking that I would really need a cold shower tonight.

xx-xx

I was a little grumpy the next day at school. Who wouldn't be after that stunt Santana pulled, leaving me like that and basically blueballing me. I was ready to murder anyone who comes in my way. Right on time because I just spotted Santana in front of her locker and I made a mental note to not let her get away with it that easily.

"So what happened last night?" I demanded, making a point to noiselessly bang my fist on the lockers to get her attention and make known that I wasn't a bit amused.

"Look," she sighed. "My mom turns into Incredible Hulk when she's angry. Like you wouldn't want to mess with that._ I_ wouldn't want to mess with that. She's just, she rages, she throws stuff. If I didn't come sooner she would've ran me over with her _Sedan_."

I softened a little at that. I never knew Mrs. Lopez could be that angry. I remember her being nice and sweet the few times I've met her during school functions. I eyed Santana curiously a moment to see if she was just pulling my leg but it seemed like she was really scared and nervous and I looked around the halls for anyone who would be lurking before I reached out for her forearm and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"You know what? It's okay," I whispered, subtly letting my hand run on her arm. "We can just make up for it tonight."

She smirked and gave me a meaningful stare and right then the bell started ringing and I smiled provocatively at her before pulling away and making my way to class.

xx-xx

"Quinn Fabray, I would like to ask your opinion about the rumor."

I frowned in annoyance, closing my locker door and turning to Jacob Ben Israel.

"Whatever it is I don't give a single care." I answered dismissively and started walking away from him.

"Well it's about Santana Lopez and her supposed 'best friend' Brittany S. Pierce." He called out at me.

That made me freeze in my tracks, my heart beat doubled up and I instantly whirled around and came up to his face, my eyebrows raising expectantly.

"Th-There are some people who saw one Santana Lopez pulled up in front Brittany S. Pierce's house late last night." He stuttered

"So? They're best friends."

Or so I tell myself. I could feel the confusion and anger bubbling up. If what this creep is saying was true Santana just lied to me. She lied about her mother and about the phone call. I narrowed my eyes as the thought came to me.

"Rumors are floating around that the former head cheerio loves the ladies and that she and Miss Brittany S. Pierce are secretly dating."

I glared at him, feeling my belly starting to coil uncomfortably. "What's your evidence? You can't just make up something without evidence. That's slander. You can get sued for it."

Jacob Ben Israel actually choked but that he just stood his ground. "People are not blind, Fabray. Last week they saw them together in Santana Lopez's car, talking very quietly. Now you're their friend so you must know something about it. Care to confirm?"

I turned away and started to walk away again, blood rising hotly to my face.

"Sources told me they're also very intimate." He called out again.

That's it! I sauntered back at him dangerously.

"You're not going to publish that." I insisted.

"I'm not scared of you Quinn Fabray." He stammered, looking like he's ready to run any second.

I grabbed him by the collar and pushed him on the lockers, my rage wanting to come out and hit on someone but I stopped myself just in time before I make a mistake and punch Jacob Ben Israel's face. I wouldn't want to make a scene and I certainly don't want to end up in the Principal's office. No, I have to make sure about this first.

"You are not going to publish that." I threatened, looking him straight in the eyes. "Are we clear?"

Jacob actually looked terrified and I made another push and he finally nodded his head shakily, scampering away as fast as he could when I finally let go of him.

This needed some sorting out to do.

xx-xx

How could she do this to me? Just when I thought everything was going okay between us she'd pull something like this. Apparently she had lied about her mom calling last night. She was with Brittany all along. I wondered if the story about her being in her grandmother's house all weekend was a lie too. It probably was. She must've spent all those times alone with her 'secret girlfriend'.

My vision started to shift from seeing white, to seeing red. Before I knew it I was in the choir room and I instantly spotted Santana sitting at the back. She gave me a small meaningful smile and I tried my best to control my emotions and not slap her on the spot. I responded with a curt nod and chose to sit in front.

The whole hour passed by without me listening to whatever it was Mr. Schue was rambling about or what it was he was arguing with Rachel this time. They've been going at it for the pass minutes and I was just about to pay attention when Brittany subtly turning around from her seat caught my eye. I frowned and discretely followed her line of vision and found Santana looking back at her.

Just looking at the way Brittany smiled confirmed my suspicions. That small shy smile that screamed I-have-something-to-tell-you or I-have-something-to-show-you was an evident indication that there was really something going on. I narrowed my eyes and whirled around in my seat to take a good look at my supposed girlfriend only to see her sporting the same dopey smile. When she finally noticed me staring her smile fell and she instantly straightened herself. I glared at her and faced back in front, clenching my fist and feeling a weight settle in my stomach and red hot anger surfaced from my chest.

Suddenly, my mind started formulating a plan.

xx-xx

**A/N 2: **I apologized for the very very long update but I love this story so much and I wouldn't dare leave it just like that. If you're not interested in reading it anymore it's totally fine. I understand since it's completely out of course from Season 3. All mistakes are mine and I apologized if there are any. Thanks

Song of the week: _Loser Like Me_ by _Sixpence None The Richer_


End file.
